Past Sins, Future Forgiveness?
by Animus et Anima
Summary: When Brennan's childhood savior comes to visit, will it pull apart our favorite non-couple apart, or bring them closer? Rated T for language and mentions of abuse nothing past what the show tells us though. spoilers for different episodes through seasons
1. Brennan's History

**None of this belongs to me (except the story and details I make up); all the characters are from or inspired by Bones, and therefore belong to Fox and Hart Hanson. This goes for the entire story. I'm only going to ask once, so please read and review.**

**-Aestra Splendent**

* * *

It was a normal day at the lab. There weren't any cases, so Brennan was working in the bone storage (or as it had been dubbed, Limbo). She had been working in there for the past several days and had identified several dozen sets of remains. She was beginning to get lonely; Booth had taken Parker to Philadelphia, so they everyone at the Jeffersonian was doing the job that they were hired to do (something that did not occur very often anymore).

Brennan was anxiously waiting for a phone call, though. Her 'grandfather' had called her several days prior and informed her that he would be coming to DC for a few days. Abe Hartell would be coming to DC. Abe was the man who rescued her from the foster care system, so Brennan believed she owed him her life. She never understood why he had asked her to consider him as her grandfather- he was nowhere near old enough. He was only around forty-five when he took her in. Brennan realized long ago she did not know much about Abe's past. She knew he had been in the Air Force due to his tattoo on his arm, and that he was ashamed of his life from before they had met. He also had been a father at some point and he had no contact with his children for some reason. That was the reason had taken her in; he was trying to make up for his own children. Brennan had the feeling that his children were dead and he felt responsible, but there was no evidence to prove it, so she had always been open to possibilities of what actually occurred. Beyond that, she knew nothing and respected his wishes and never looked into his past identity. She still remembered the first time they met.

_It was shortly after her foster parents had locked her in the truck of their car for accidently breaking a plate. As soon as they had released her she had headed towards the library, not only to study but to get away from them. She had begun to cry on the way to library. Most people on the street didn't even notice the sickly pale, distraught, teenage Brennan, however about a block and a half away from the library, a man stopped Brennan, whose eyes were puffy and still flowing, by grabbing her arm._

"_Hey, you alright, kid?" The man looked like life had worn him away. He had dark brown hair that had sections faded to grey, and chocolate colored eyes. He had a five o'clock shadow, which hid some of his wrinkles. It appeared that the man had been worried a lot and under much pressure, but he couldn't be much older than forty._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Let go of me," Brennan pulled her arm back away from the man._

"_You're crying. I might be new to the area, but where I'm from, that means something wrong. You also look sick. So, I want a truthful answer this time. You okay?" Brennan was stunned by how much this man cared; he didn't even know her._

"_I just got away from my foster home for the afternoon…"_

"_They abuse you?" He suddenly sounded protective of her, which seemed out of place._

"_Depending on how you describe abuse. They warned me I would be locked in the trunk if I broke a plate, so they-"_

"_How long you in the trunk for? Don't you dare lie to me, Missy."_

"_Two days," she whispered. _

"_And these people are supposed to be protecting you? C'mon, you're coming with me." Brennan was immediately alarmed. She knew what happened when strangers told you to follow them, especially strange men._

"_No." The man sighed._

"_Kid, I want to take you to social services. If nothin' else, they need to get you out of that house." The man seemed truly concerned. Brennan reluctantly agreed. She knew the way to the center, so if he attempted to lead her elsewhere, she would run. Surprisingly to Brennan, the man actually did lead her to the social service center. They were told to wait until Brennan's social worker. The man tried to strike up conversation._

"_So, kid, what's your name."_

"_Temperance Brennan."_

"_What happened to your real parents?"_

"_I don't know…" Her parents had disappeared a year and a half ago, and she would still not talk about it with anyone._

"_Hm… I can relate to that." Brennan looked at the mystery man._

"_Did your parents leave you too, when you were my age?"_

"_Nah, it's something I did." There was silence be for he spoke again. "I'll make you a deal. I won't ask you about your past, and you won't ask about mine."_

"_That sounds reasonable," she answered quietly. "To be fair, I should know your name, as well."_

"_Abe Hartell."_

"_Thank you, Mr. Hartell."_

"_Call me Abe. And no need to thank me until you get out of a hell hole."_

"_Usually it's not that bad. Only when I make them mad."_

"_If they are going to hurt you, then they're shitty people. That was my-" he stopped himself. "I don't like seeing people hurt, something I've been the cause of too many times. Temperance, it's not fair for you to be punished like that."_

"_I don't want to be moved again though. I only have another six months before I turn eighteen."_

"_How many times you been moved?"_

"_Four. I've been in the system for since the beginning of 1992."_

"_Well, Temperance, what if I see if you can come stay with me? Seems like you're between a rock and a hard place like me. Maybe we're what each other needs."_

"_I don't know what that means. And I doubt that social services will let a single man take in a foster child." He thought for a moment._

"_How do you know I'm single? I've got a ring, don't I?"_

"_I guess I just assumed. Although usually when I assume I am incorrect. I've been trying to not presume recently."_

"_Well, don't give yourself a hard time. I'm single; just hold on to it in memory of what I had." There was a moment of silence. Abe broke it._

"_What do you know bout your mom's childhood?" With that a plan was formed. Abe pretended to be Christine Brennan's brother. It was very easy to convince the social worker of this, somehow. The man was about ten years older than her mother, but Abe convinced them that he was her older brother. Whatever the case, Brennan soon was living with Abe._

Abe always insisted Brennan think of him more as a grandfather than a father. He said his father had done him okay, but he always like his grandfather more. From then on Brennan introduced him as her grandfather. Sixteen years later, Brennan never told Abe that her father had reappeared in her life though, so she was hoping to introduce them while Abe was in town this week, as well as the rest of her friends. She was very apprehensive about introducing him to Booth. She was afraid they would not approve of each other, which would mean she had to listen to the two alpha males insult each other. Finally her phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Tempe?"

"Have you arrived in DC yet, Abe?"

"Walkin' up to your Jeffersonian right now."

"I don't own the Jeffersonian." Abe let out a sigh.

"Have you ever _not_ been literal?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" He just sighed. _Same ole Tempe_.

"Tempe, I'm here, but security won't let me through."

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute to show you around." The two phone lines went dead. The thought occurred to her that her father was working today. That would lead to an interesting discussion between the two men.


	2. Meeting Abe Hartell

Temperance Brennan reached the front of the Jeffersonian, to see that her 'grandfather' was waiting for her. She noticed his hair had faded more and his wrinkles had deepened over the past few years. He still stood tall, and his muscular build had not decreased either.

"Abe!" she called he looked up then turned to the security guards.

"See! I told ya she knew me." Abe told the guards as the doctor approached him and hugged him. The security guards stood there in awe; they'd only ever seen Dr. Brennan hug her artist friend, father, and of course Agent Booth. "How ya been, Tempe?" Abe asked.

"Pretty good. What about you?"

"Can't complain."

"Abe, I have a few people I want you to meet."

"Any of them a guy?"

"Yes, three of them, however one isn't here." He let out sigh.

"I meant a boyfriend."

"Oh, no." Brennan and Abe continued to catch up as Brennan led him towards he father's work area. She concerned about how Abe would react to her father. She stopped him outside of the door. "Abe, I want you to meet someone, but I also know you may not be happy with this person. Will you promise me that you won't hurt him?"

"Thought you said you didn't have a man in your life," said with a familiar smile. The smile had lost most of its effect after several years of living with him, though it was still charming.

"It's my father." The smile disappeared.

"You mean to tell me he just appeared working here."

"No, he was tried for murder for killing someone who was threatening Ross and me. He and my mother left to protect us. It is a very long story."

"Are you two on good terms? I don't care about what he's done, only about how you two get along."

"We've had our differences, but my father and I have gotten along since the trial."

"Then I don't have an issue with him unless you do." With that they entered the room, where Max was waiting on his students to arrive.

"Hey, Tempe," her father said with a smile. "Who's your friend?"

"Dad, this is Abe Hartell. He's the one who got me out of the foster system when I was seventeen."

Max looked at the man. Then, as he extended his hand, he said, "Max Keenan. I guess you probably aren't thrilled to be seeing me around."

"Why's that?"

Max was a little shocked, but answered, "Most people can't imagine leaving kids behind."

"Tempe doesn't seem to have any issues with you, so I don't either. Max, in all honesty, I've done it too. Sometimes your kids' life will be better without you, right?" Brennan was slightly shocked. One of the big mysteries of Abe's past was what happened to his children. Brennan realized he had done the same thing her father had, but never reentered their lives. That meant there were people out there who wondered everyday what happened to their dad. She felt sorry for them, and understood their pain.

"That's what I thought for fifteen years. But you miss a lot, and you can't ever get it back."

"Don't think my boys ever want to see my face again. I treated them like crap. Did things I can't ever take back."

"Kids always want a parent."

"I gave 'em a replacement. My dad did a good job with me, so I think he probably did a good job for them. I just got screwed up during the war."

"Vietnam?" Abe nodded. Max continued, "I thought Russ and Tempe would never forgive me, but I think we've worked things out for the most part. Right, Tempe?" This time Brennan nodded. The three talked for a while, but then kids began to show up, so Brennan and Abe bid Max goodbye. Brennan then escorted her legal guardian to her office. She was surprised how well Max and Abe had gotten along, but not nearly as shocked as when she found out one of Abe's secrets.

She could not grasp the fact that the man who saved her from the dreaded foster homes had condemned his own children to a similiar fate as she had. It explained why he was so fixed on helping her. He most likely saw himself helping his children by helping her. _Great, now I'm beginning to use psychology. I have been spending too much time around Sweets._ Brennan couldn't help but wonder whose father she had been spending time with. Once they arrived in her office, Brennan turned to Abe.

"Do you want to find them?"

"Find who?"

"Your children." She thought it was obvious who she was referring to.

"Sure, but they wouldn't want anything to do with me. I was a monster to them as kids. As far as fathers go, I was as rotten as they come."

"You're being too hard on yourself. You were a great _grandfather_ to me; it's highly unlikely that your parenting style altered that much in a short period of time."

"You found me after I sobered up though. I didn't do anything to them when I was sober. I'd apparently beat 'em to a pulp when I got drunk; can't say I remember anything from when I was drunk though. Why do you think I didn't keep alcohol in the house? I was afraid that I'd drink it and do the same thing to you, and that was the last thing you needed." His statement shocked Brennan. How was it possible that her protector beat his own children? He had been worse than her own father whom she had resented for years. She considered the fact that since Abe was such a kind man, he probably considered a slap harsh abuse. She couldn't imagine him hurting people, and did not really want to. Though she knew she was probably inaccurate, it made her feel better, so she believed her version.

"Maybe if you explain to them that you regret your actions and that you've changed they would at least get to know the current version of you." This made Abe smile. Tempe could rationalize anything. Even matters of the heart.

"Alright, you've convinced me. I'll go up to Philly and look for 'em. After I leave here. Don't worry about it Tempe. You're my family too, so I'm not going to go running off on ya."

Angela entered my office.

"Hey, Sweetie. What are you doing…? Oh, hello. I'm Angela Montenegro."

"Abe Hartell. Pleasure to meet you."

"You two know each other?" Angela asked. She knew Brennan didn't consider age a large factor in dating, but this guy seemed a bit too old for her.

"Abe is the one who pulled me out of the foster system. He was like a grandfather to me until I left to get my doctorate."

"You did a lot for Bren, Mr. Hartell."

"Call me Abe. And she did a lot for me, too. Helped me kick my drinking habit and get my life back on track after my wife died. It took me way too long to get on my feet after she died."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone to catch up. Bren, Cam wants to talk to us later about some Limbo cases."

"Okay, Ange. Thanks." Once Angela left the office (full of questions she'd have to ask Abe when Brennan wasn't around), Abe turned to Brennan.

"So, it's about lunch time. Anywhere you'd like to go?"

"There's a dinner not too far away-" Brennan was interrupted by Sweets this time.

"Dr. Brennan? Can we talk for a moment?"

"Now's not a good time, Sweets." Brennan motioned towards Abe.

"Oh, sorry. Uh… I'm Dr. Lance Sweets."

"Abe Hartell. What type of doc are you?"

"Psychologist." Abe turned to Brennan.

"You need to see a shrink? Did your dad screw you up that badly? Did I help or hurt?"

"Abe, you helped me. I have never brought you up during sessions."

"And how do you play into Dr. Brennan's childhood?" Sweets could never get information out of Brennan, or Booth for that matter, when it came to their childhoods.

"He pulled me out of foster care."

"Ah… So you're her grandfather? You don't seem old enough."

"You don't seem old enough to be practicing. What are you? Twelve?" Sweets just sighed. He hated being judged on his appearance. _Why does everyone think I'm twelve?_

"Sweets, what is it that you wanted?" Brennan asked.

"Just wanted to make sure you knew that our session was cancelled. You didn't answer any of my text, so I thought I'd come see you… and it's really, _really_ boring at the FBI today. There aren't any suspects to interrogate and all of my appointments are either on vacation or busy in the field."

"Well, Ms. Wick doesn't have any work here, so you may take her."

"Really? Thanks, Dr. Brennan." Sweets ran out of the office to tell Daisy the news. He seemed like a twelve year old who was just told that their idle was in the area.

"Sorry about that, Sweets turns to me and my partner when he is bored. And my partner is away with his son. He'll be back tomorrow."

"You planning on introducing me to your partner? You talk about him a lot."

"I was considering it. You should also meet Cam and Hodgins though." Brennan guided Abe towards Hodgins' office.

"Hey Dr. B…. and friend," Hodgins greeted.

"This is Abe Hartell, he took me out of the foster care system. And this is Dr. Jack Hodgins, the entomologist here."

"Nice to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine. You one of the Cantilever Hodgins?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Hodgins who was already a conspiracy theorist was slightly suspicious of people who knew his family name that well.

"Never met someone rich and famous before."

"What about me?" Brennan almost whined.

"Doesn't count. I knew before you were rich and famous." Hodgins let a small smirk show. He didn't know who this guy was, but he could stand up to Dr. B like Booth and she accepted what he said. That was a very rare sight. The guy kinda looked like him too. Hodgins' conspiracy mind began developing time travelling theories.

"Hey, Dr. B, how long before we get another case? It gets kinda dull looking at the same things over and over again."

"Within the next week, most likely. He returns tomorrow." There was no need for Hodgins to ask who he was. If it didn't involve a case or body, it was referring to Booth. "But we shouldn't hope for a murder," Brennan continued.

"I know, I know." With that the touring pair left and went to Cam's office. She was sitting at her desk.

"Hey, Dr. Brennan and… have we met?" Brennan looked between the two confused. How could they possibly know each other?

"I don't think so. I'm Abe Hartell; I was Tempe's legal guardian for a while."

"Oh. I'm Dr. Camille Saroyan, I'm Dr. Brennan's boss and the local pathologist here. Are you sure we haven't met before? You look really familiar."

"Not that I recall. I've been living in Chicago for the past seventeen years and this is the first time I've left there since. Maybe we met there?"

"No, I haven't been to Chicago since I was a kid. Anyway, I want to talk to you and Angela about Limbo cases later, Dr. Brennan."

"Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid if we wait until then, we'll be wrapped up in a case."

"Tomorrow morning would probably be safe. Cases usually appear in the afternoon or evenings."

"Alright, I'll tell Angela. How long will you be staying, Mr. Hartell?"

"Call me Abe, and at least through the end of the week." It was only Monday.

"Okay, well you're welcome to come here. You've done a lot for Dr. Brennan, so it's the least we can do." Cam's phone began to ring. "Sorry, let me get this."

"It's fine. Why don't I take you to the dinner, Abe?" The doctor and Abe left to go to the Royal Dinner with that. Cam watched as her best doctor walked off with a man she was sure she had seen somewhere before; she just couldn't place where. She answered her phone, maybe it would come to her later.


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Sorry it took me a little longer to update; school's killing me. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

Temperance Brennan was having a very pleasant morning. One of her favorite people was in DC and everyone seemed to have accepted him, even her father. There was only one more person to introduce him to, and he would be returning within the next twenty-four. Brennan and Abe arrived at the dinner, and ordered their lunch.

"So, how has Chicago been?"

"Pretty good. I'm slightly surprised, Tempe. Last time I saw ya, you wouldn't have even thought to ask. You've changed, in a good way."

"I have to credit it to my partner. He has showed me how people don't always respond well with logic and facts. You have to take interest in people for them to respond positively to you."

"Your partner sounds like a smart man. I've been meaning to ask you, what kind of partner is he?"

"He works for the FBI, and I assist him. We mostly work on cases where the people are so decomposed that my skills are needed to identify the body."

"Wait, I thought you looked at bones from ancient people. What's this about the FBI?"

"The FBI has cases where they are unable to find what has happened to them; when that is the case, my partner and I are called in. We have a near perfect success rate."

"You talk about your partner a lot."

"My partner and I are only friends; despite what people think."

"Wasn't even goin' to ask," he said with a smile. Whoever this guy was, Abe saw the way her face lit up when she talked about him, whether she knew her feelings for him or not, she had them. He really wanted to meet this guy.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I haven't seen you so involved with a guy, romantically or not, since I've known you. How long you two been partners?"

"Approximately five years."

"Tempe, you don't stick with anyone for five years, unless you care about them."

"I care about him. He and Angela are my best friends, but many believe our relationship to be romantic and it tends to stop people from questioning us further when we say we are only partners."

"Do you want it to be romantic?"

"He does not want it to be, so I haven't given it much thought."

"Tempe, you forget who you're talking to. I know you. You think about every situation you might encounter, including things you don't think have a chance in hell of happening. So, I want a truthful answer this time. If your partner asked you to date him, what would you say?"

"Abe, he drew a line a long time ago that is not supposed to be crossed. He- what?" She stopped seeing a smile grow across Abe's face.

"I know you try to hide your emotions and all, but you're going a crappy job of hiding 'em."

"What? I'm being completely honest with you, Abe."

"Then give me a straight yes or no. If your partner came up to you and said 'Tempe, I've been thinking, and I wish to engage you in a romantic relationship.' What would you say?"

"He would never say that. For one he calls me Bones, and he would never talk like that." Abe sighed.

"Tempe, answer the question. If he told you wanted to be more than friends, what would you tell him?"

"I- I would consider it…" Brennan was returning to the quiet, awkward teenager that Abe had found wondering the streets.

"Tempe, you okay? I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's fine Abe. I just don't think I've ever admitted that I would accept an offer to engage him in a romantic relationship. Not even to Angela, who has been trying to convince us to become an object five years."

"It's item. A couple is called an item, not an object, Tempe. And I don't think I've seen you this shy about a guy since that lacrosse guy." Brennan, who by this point had finished eating, paid the check. She never responded to Abe's comment.

"Tempe, I would have paid for lunch."

"Abe," Brennan said as she returned to her normal composer, "you're a guest in DC. My guest. Plus, your wage as a barber cannot be as high as mine, therefore I should pay."

"You know, if you were anyone else, I'd take that as an insult."

"Why? It's logical."

"Men like to pay, and don't like it when we get showed up. Also, it's not good to talk how much money you make. C'mon, Tempe, you know this." Brennan had forgotten social convention for a moment and was now being lectured. She agreed with Abe's statements. Finally it was time they left.

As they walked back towards the Jeffersonian, the unconventional family began to talk. About half way back to the Jeffersonian, Abe stopped. He couldn't find his cell phone. Once he found it hidden deep in his jacket pocket, he quickly ran to catch up to Brennan. He realized how much he was out of shape, since he was out of breath when he caught up to her. He grabbed her arm. Before he could say a word, he was thrown against the wall.

"Don't you dare touch her!" a gruff voice commanded. Abe was really confused, he had only touched Tempe's arm. It wasn't like he was attacking her.

"Booth, what are you doing?" Brennan asked. _Booth? It can't be,_ Abe thought.

"Bones, get out of her, now." _Bones? That's what her partner calls her. This is her partner. Her partner is Booth. No wonder he threw me against a wall._

"Not until you release Abe!" Booth turned to his partner.

"Who's Abe?"

"Me," the man against the wall answered.

"You lying bastard."

"Booth! Let him go!"

"Bones, whatever he's been telling you is a lie. He's name isn't even Abe."

"I changed it," the man answered. Booth's head turned around. "When I left, I changed it. I've been Abe Hartell for the past eighteen years."

"Booth let him go!" Brennan repeated.

"Bones, do you have idea what this man has done?"

"Taken me out of foster care? Helped me with me college tuition by working sixty hours every week as a barber?" Booth's head shot back and forth between the man and his partner.

"What? Was he the one stuck you in the trunk? I swear, if you-"

"Booth! He's the one who saved me from them. Why are you so content that Abe would hurt me?"

"Did he ever hurt? Even once?" Booth held Abe closer to the wall.

"No Booth! Now let him go." She touched Booth's arm and, like a switch, Abe was able to move.

"Seeley, I owe you an explanation. A owe you a lot of explanations," Abe said.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Seeley, please…"

"I said no, Dad."

* * *

**Okay, so a lot of you already knew who Abe was. I hope that Booth seeing his dad lived up some what to expectations you might have had. Um... I guess just review if you want (I'd appreciate it :) )**


	4. What to do?

Brennan froze. She knew about Booth's father. She couldn't believe that the kind man who had rescued her from her personal hell was the same man who caused Booth to live in hell for his childhood. She realized she couldn't move; she was too stunned by the news. "Bones, you okay?"

"What?" She heard what he had said, but was having trouble processing it.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Tempe, I probably owe you an explanation too," Abe said. He knew he was in trouble.

"I- I think I need time to process this," Brennan immediately began to walk away from the two Booths. She expected Booth, like he usually did, to follow her, but after a few minutes, she suspected that his father had restrained him.

It just didn't make sense to Brennan. Abe had helped her cope with her parents disappearance, given her a place to stay, threatened to hurt anyone who even looked at her the wrong way, never drunk, and worked hard to help her have the best possible life she could. And yet this was the same man who had drunken himself into nothingness, beaten her partner daily for the most insignificant things, and then abandoned him without a word. Yes, he admitted to her that he had been an abusive father. She had not expected him to be beating his children daily, though. How can one man be so different? Through all of this, she didn't realize tears had begun to run down her face.

Eventually, Brennan found herself outside of the Jeffersonian. Though Brennan did not usually see things as signs, she thought this meant her work would reveal the correct thing to do. However, Angela greeted her before she could return to Limbo.

"Hey, Bren. Are you okay?" Angela was immediately concerned for her best friend.

"No," was all that she could manage to say.

"Come on, let's talk in my office." The artist led the anthropologist into her office. Tears were still rolling down Brennan's face. "Okay, Bren, what happened? This morning you were thrilled to have Abe here, and now you're in tears alone. What happened?"

"Ange, is it possible to be a monster and good man?" The question threw Angela.

"What?"

"Is it possible to be a good person and do the unthinkable?"

"Yeah, I mean, look at your dad. He killed a man and left you and Russ, but it was all because he thought it was the right thing."

"What about abuse? Knowing what you were doing was wrong?"

"Whoa, what? Did Abe abuse you?!" Angela panicked

"Not me. His kids."

"He has kids?"

"He abused them and then left them. They were only kids… But then he did so much for me. I don't know what to do. What to feel."

"He probably left them to protect them."

"He left them because their grandfather told him to get out of his house…" Brennan remembered Hank telling her that.

"But he didn't come back where he could hurt them."

"He had already abused them for so long though." After a moment of silence Angela spoke again.

"Why did he tell you all this at lunch?"

"He didn't…"

"Then how do you know all of this?"

"His son. He attacked Abe. It came out…" Brennan was not ready to say the son's name, to fully admit that her liberator was the drunken father who abused Booth.

"You trust the son more than Abe?"

"Abe admitted it. Ange, what am I supposed to do?"

"You could talk to him?"

"Which one?"

"Abe. Do you even know the other one?" Cam entered the room.

"Dr. Brennan, are you alright?" The past cop noticed the tears and puffy, red eyes.

"Abe isn't as good of a guy as Bren thought," Angela explained.

"What he'd do? Do we need to hide a body?" Cam was only half kidding. They all know that Brennan could be deadly if she wanted to be, though.

"No, though he might be at the hospital by now…"

"What?!" both women were stunned. Angela was the first to speak. "Bren, did you seriously send him to the hospital?"

"No, his son might have."

"I'll have Booth check it out. He called earlier and is back in town. I told him you were at the dinner. I'll tell him you're back here but your Abe might be in trouble."

"Don't," was all Brennan said. Angela and Cam exchanged confused looks.

"You don't want us to help him?" Angela asked.

"I don't want Booth involved." Cam suddenly realized where she had seen Abe before.

"Oh my God. Abe is Joseph." Brennan just looked at her and nodded.

"Okay, I'll bite. Who's Joseph?"

"Booth's dad. He showed me old family pictures when we were dating. That's why I thought I knew him."

"Wait, so you lived with Booth's dad and never figured it out?" Angela asked stunned.

"I lived in Chicago, Booth is from Philadelphia. I knew Booth's dad's name was Joseph Booth, I knew him as Abraham Hartell. I knew he abused Booth, but he saved me from abuse. I had no reason to surmise that they were the same man."

"So, he changed. He had like eleven years to think about what he'd done. He probably thought of helping you as a way to prove he'd changed."

"This may be true, but psychology is a soft science and I do not have confidence in it."

"Brennan, you need to talk to one of them." Almost as if he had been standing outside waiting for the opportune moment to enter, Abe entered.

"Tempe, I really need to explain this to you." He knew that he was the cause of the tears running down her cheeks. And he felt awful. He was trying to correct his mistakes with her. He had hoped that they would never have this conversation, but now knew it was inevitable.

"We can discuss it in my office," Brennan responded, wiping away her tears and standing to go to her office. The older man followed her as she left the room.


	5. Abe Explains

**Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. School's been killer and I got a little swept up in all of the 100th episode stuff. (But, come on, who hasn't?) So obviously this story takes place _before_ the 100th episode, because I wrote most of it before it aired... Anyway, here's the next part of Past Sins, Future Forgiveness?**

**

* * *

  
**

Abe and Brennan entered her office, closing the door behind them. Abe turned to look at the woman he considered family. Brennan sat on the couch, while Abe stood in the room and faced Brennan.

"Tempe, I understand this must be difficult for you, hear me out. When Seeley and Jared were born, I was fine. I spoiled those two boys like there was no tomorrow, but after their mother died, I couldn't take it. The only woman I ever loved was dead, and I broke down. I began to drink. At first, it was when the boys weren't around. Then when only Seeley was around, and then it just matter. I was drinkin' from the moment I got home until the booze knocked me out. I don't really remember what happened when I was drunk- never did. Seeley would take Jared's over to my dad's before I woke up and came home about my fifth beer in. I never realized I was beating either of 'em until my dad asked me about why my six year old son kept on having bruises that he wasn't supposed to talk about. Or why my eleven year old was wandering around the streets so much. When I could answer, he asked me if I had been drinkin' a lot lately, I said I had. Told me to get my act straight, when I told him I wasn't sure if I could, he told me to get out. So, I left. I always planned on goin' back, but never got around to it. First, few years, I wondered around Philly, just trying to get my head on straight. After a while, I realized best thing to do was go and get professional help and I went to rehab. When I got out, it was 93. Seeley would be out of college and Jared would be leaving for it several months. I figured that they probably didn't want anything to do with me, so I headed to a new city with a new name. Started that new life with about ten thousand dollars. My cousin had just died, and left me the condo we had. I had been there about a month and a half, when I stumbled across a crying teenage girl who had been abused in the foster system. I saw it as a way to redeem myself. You and Jared were only a few months apart, so it was a mutual need. You needed a safe home, and I needed to make up for my boys. I figured that you'd be gone in a few months any way, but then I realized how much I like ya, and that you needed stability in your life. So, that's how our family started. I wouldn't do anything between us difference, Tempe. I never wanted you to know what a monster I had been to Seeley and Jared, which is why I asked to keep our pasts behind us. I never imagined that you'd know about my past before I told. I would have come clean the moment I found out you were working with Seeley. Is there anything at all I can do to gain your trust back?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

Brennan sat there trying to take all of that had just been said. Abe was a good man, unless he got drunk. That's when the monster came out and tortured innocent children. But he really did seem to regret it, and he had done so much for her. But it was hard to trust him after finding out what he did to Booth. She could not find a way to rationalize any part of this, which made her very uncomfortable. This is what Booth would have called a 'matter of the heart'. She realized she could forgive Abe, but only if Booth did. "Abe, I think I can forgive you," a smile grew across his face, "but only if Booth does." The smile faded.

"Tempe, I'm not sure that will ever happen. I screwed him so much as a kid, I don't think it would be possible for anyone to forgive me in his position."

"What did you two talk about after I began to return to the Jeffersonian?" Brennan wanted Booth to forgive his father so that she could as well.

"Well, we mostly stared after you. He was about to chase you, but I thought you probably wanted some time to sort your thoughts. He said that it was my fault this was happening, and seemed shocked when I agreed. He told me that if anything happened to you because of this, I'd be number fifty six, and walked away."

"I'll inform Booth that I am fine. Though I am not sure that I have forgiven or trust you, I do not want you dead."

"What?" Abe's reaction showed Brennan that he was not aware of Booth's demons.

"Booth became an army ranger straight out of high school. After training he became a sniper and was sent to fight in the Gulf War and while he was there he killed approximately fifty people. When he returned, he joined the FBI, where he has been forced to kill more. His goal was to put as many people behind bars as he had killed, and he has doubled that number at this point. However he still feels guilt behind them." Brennan realized he had no idea of anything that had occurred in his sons' lives while she knew many of the details. She had no reason to hide information from him.

"Geez, Seeley's killed… What about Jared?"

"He recently returned from a trip to India, with a fiancée, Padme. He was dishonorably charge a couple years ago from the navy."

"Why's that?"

"He helped me steal a body from the FBI. The body held evidence of Booth's kidnapper, and the FBI believed Hodgins and I were not capable of helping with the case, or aware he was abducted."

"You mean to tell me my son's been kidnapped, killed men, lost his mother at a young age and been tortured by me, and is still functioning? Seeley's always been strong. Hell, I knew he was going to be a fighter when he was five and stood up to a ten year old."

"You were not the only one to inflict pain on him though. He has endured pain while being tortured for serving his country."

"How the hell does he stay sane?"

"I believe Parker has much to do with that." Abe looked confused.

"Who's Parker?"

"Booth's son. He recently turned eight."

"Wait, Seeley's married?"

"No, Rebecca refused to marry him. He is now happy about that, and according to Booth, Hank is still pleased about that."

"You've met my father?" Brennan just nodded. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, causing Brennan to realize that her blinds were closed.

"It's open," Brennan announced. The door opened to reveal Booth. He noticed his father and partner sitting on the couch.

"Oh, I thought you'd be alone, Bones. I'll come back later."

"Wait, Booth. I believe we need to talk."

"Bones, I'm not sure I-"

"Please, Booth," she asked quietly. He gave a small nod. This time Brennan followed the Booth.


	6. The Talk

The duo walked out of the office, and then out of the building before either of them said a single word. Finally someone spoke.

"So you and my dad are close?" Booth didn't like the idea, but hated the silence more than the answer he knew he'd receive.

"He took me out of the foster system. People tend to form an attachment with people who do that. But we haven't seen each other in about ten years; we've been keeping in touch through email."

"And he never once mentioned that he was my father, and you can still trust him?" Booth knew his dad didn't like him, but to pretend like he didn't even know him? That was low.

"You were never really brought up. We mostly discussed my professional life, except my work with the FBI. He had no idea we worked together." Booth's heart fell a little. He thought he and Bones were close, and the fact she didn't ever bring him up to someone who she considered important.

"Why not?"

"I didn't want him to come try to save me from working with criminals, so I never alluded to it. I never even talked about anyone at the Jeffersonian. You are both very protective of me. You are not as different as you believe."

"We are nothing alike, Bones," Booth answered bitterly.

"You are both alpha males with pasts you would prefer to forget. You are both kind and attempt to do the right thing. You both stand firm in your religion. And you are both very important in my life." _Great, she's using logic on the situation. Why does she have to do stuff like that?_

"How can you possibly be saying that about him? He beat me daily. He'd beat Jared whenever I wasn't around."

"And he regrets it, Booth! He has never had a drink since we met; he's struggled with his problem since he left you."

"Why are you defending him, Bones? You know what he did to me!"

"And I know what he's done for me. Booth, he has been a great man towards me."

"You know what, Bones, forget it. I'll let you go back to your office, and have a good old time with my abusive dad," Booth was clearly angry, even Brennan was able to pick up on it. Booth was ready to head back to the Hoover building. When Brennan said something he didn't expect.

"I told him I wouldn't forgive him until you do." She had said it so quietly, that he barely heard it.

"You did what?" Booth was in shock; that was so unlike her. She based her opinion on what someone _else_ wanted. She never did that. She made sure everyone knew she was a strong, independent woman who made her own decisions. Why would she base her actions on his?

"I told him that I could not forgive him until you did," she repeated.

"Bones, he saved you from foster care! He took you away from the people who left you in a car trunk for two days! How can you just give up on him?"

"Because he harmed you for years. And I know that if I forgive him and you don't, then it will affect our partnership."

"Bones, you shouldn't give up someone because of their past mistakes, especially if they've done as much for you as my father has!"

"You were just angry when you thought I had forgiven him, and now you're angry that I haven't. So should I or shouldn't I forgive him?" Booth rubbed face. Did she really not understand this?

"Bones, I can't make this decision for you."

"Well, I've already told him that he must have your forgiveness before he has mine."

"Booones, I don't want to be the reason you and my dad don't talk."

"I've already made this decision, Booth. Plus, you told me that you wanted to talk your father."

"When did I say that?"

"When you were trying to convince me to talk to mine."

"That was years ago! And I was trying to make a point, Bones! Your father still cared about you."

"And yours still cares about you; he was going to come find you after he left DC. Whatever you say isn't going to change my mind."

"Why? This is like the most irrational thing you've done since your dad's trial!" He had told her to turn off the brain, and put her heart into overdrive for her father's trial, but why'd she do that this time? Or a better question: how did she arrive at this answer?

"I resent that! I put a fair amount of thought into this choice."

"Bones, what could possibly make you think that this is a _logical_ idea?"

"I don't want a new partner…" Booth couldn't help but smile, though it was solemn.

"Bones, I'm not going to ask for a new partner because you forgave my dad."

"No, but things would become uncomfortable between us, and we don't function as efficiently when we don't get along."

"This won't affect our relationship, I promise you. And I don't break my promises; you know that."

"Booth, the chance this won't come between us is very unlikely." Booth stopped her, and pulled her out of the middle of the sidewalk and into the nearby ally, so they could have some privacy. This wasn't they type of conversation you have where everyone can hear.

"Bones, you have to have faith. I won't let anything, _anything_, come between us. Our partnership is too important." Brennan could feel the tension between her and her partner.

"Just the same, I am not willing to allow there to be an opportunity for our partnership to be damaged." Booth inched a little closer to her.

"Look at me. We can overcome anything. We got past your father's arrest, my 'death', my coma, both of our kidnaps, you dating my brother and then my boss, me dating your boss all of it. My father is just another obstacle, and we can take it. But if I don't forgive my father, I know you'll resent me. And _that_ will damage our partnership. I'm not going to lose you, not for anything." By this time, both were fully aware of the tension between them, and they were only inches apart. Somehow, Brennan had backed into the wall, though neither of them how. Booth realized that the emotions that had been building up inside him since his coma were ready to come out, and he couldn't stop it. Brennan realized how strong her hidden emotions were for her partner, and how much she wanted to close the gap between them. How much she wanted to cross the line he had laid down so many years ago. The partners just stood there facing one another, waiting for the other one to make the first move.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Please review. :)**


	7. Booth Reunion

_By this time, both were fully aware of the tension between them, and they were only inches apart... Booth realized that the emotions that had been building up inside him since his coma were ready to come out, and he couldn't stop it. Brennan realized how strong her hidden emotions were for her partner, and how much she wanted to close the gap between them. How much she wanted to cross the line he had laid down so many years ago. The partners just stood there facing one another, waiting for the other one to make the first move._

_

* * *

_

The two stared into each other's eyes, both praying the other would close the gap. After moments of waiting, both began to lean simultaneously, both daring the other to cross the line. Then fate stopped the moment they had been waiting for. Brennan's cell began to ring. It was Angela. _Damn it, Angela, _Brennan thought,_ you keep trying to get me to admit my feelings for him, and somehow you continuously interrupt the moment that might become something._ The moment was ruined, both of them knew it. Brennan answered her phone.

"Brennan."

"Hey, Sweetie. Abe is roaming around, and I think Cam's about to shoot him. Any idea on when you'll be back?"

"We'l come back now, but tell Abe to wait in my office and to stay out of the way."

"I'll try. He's trying to find someone who's willing to listen to him. He's becoming more annoying than Daisy."

"Tell him I'll be back shortly." Brennan closed her phone, and turned to her partner. "Abe is apparently being more obnoxious than Ms. Wick. We should return to the lab."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"That I will forgive him once you do." They had begun to walk in the street again. Booth rubbed his face.

"Bones, I can't just forgive my dad!"

"You said that you shouldn't judge people on their past."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. You shouldn't not forgive my dad for what he did for me. He's helped you."

"But he also beat you. Booth, I'm not changing my mind."

"Fine," he said. _Why does she have to be so stubborn?_ "I'll talk to my dad."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Bones! Do you not want me to forgive him or not?"

"Of course I do. I just didn't think you would."

"I'm not making any promises, but I'll try talking to him." The rest of the walk was silent, and though neither of them would admit it, but by the time they reached the Jeffersonian, both were wondering what would have happened in the ally if Angela hadn't called.

Brennan and Booth both went into her office, where Abe was waiting for them.

"Abe, Booth wants to talk to you. I have to go work downstairs, so feel free to use my office. Just… don't break anything." The anthropologist left the two Booth's in her office. She hoped that they wouldn't kill each other (well, more specifically that Booth wouldn't kill Abe). But she knew that nothing would be solved if she was standing in the room. Once she was out of earshot, the elder Booth turned to his son.

"Seeley, I need to apologize. I was awful to you and Jared, and there is no reason for you to ever forgive me. I just wanted you to know that I have shaped up. I don't touch the stuff, ever. Hell, I even join AA, and you know how much I like that type of stuff. I'm trying to make things right. I swear I was going to come find you and Jared after I straightened up, but I knew you'd both hate me. I couldn't manage to look into my sons' eyes and nothing but hate for me. Look, I'm going to reschedule my flight for tomorrow, and get out of everyone's hair, especially yours and Tempe's."

"Dad, look. We've definitely got our problems, but Bones wants us to work them out."

"You're willing to forgive me for Tempe's sake?" Abe asked in shock. _How does that woman have so many people wrapped around her finger?_ Abe pondered.

"Yeah. As much as I hate you for my childhood after Mom died, I know what you did for her, and I'm grateful for it. Plus, I don't want to be the reason you two stop talking. You mean a lot to her."

"You really care about here, don't you, boy?"

"She's my partner. She's saved my life about as many as I've saved hers. She's my best friend." _Not to mention I'm in love with her. Wait, why am I telling you about Bones and my relationship?_

"Don't even try pulling that bull crap on me, Seeley Joseph Booth. I see the way you look at her; same way I looked at your mom. My only question is why a man who has survived so much doesn't seem to have the balls to ask her out."

"See, Dad, this is the problem. You don't have a clue what's going on in my life. You just assume everything! Bones and I are doing fine. We're partners, end of story." Everyone in that room knew that his statement was a lie.

"Wow, you both pulled that 'just partners' crap on me. Seeley, remember who you're talking to. I could always tell when you were lying. And you're more guilty than the time your mother caught you trying to teach Jared the wrong sounds for each animal." Booth couldn't help but smile at the memory. He had decided that it would be funny to teach Jared that every pet animal said meow and everything else said moo when he was seven. He had successfully been teaching the two year old this for about a month when his mom caught him.

"Dad, it's none of your business anyway. Bones and I have a great relationship."

"Son, if you're willing to reconcile with me for Tempe, it's definitely more that a partnership."

"She's my best friend. I can't abandon her either. You off all people should understand that."

"I do; just not why you're willing to let me back in your life for her. You could have waited until I left and told her that we'd made up."

"I don't lie to her. She trusts me too much."

"I've seen the way you look at her."

"You've already said that. And we're supposed to be getting over our problems, not talking about my relationship with my partner."

"Oh lack there of," Abe muttered. At Booth's glare he spoke up, "Look, I don't know what I can do to make it up to ya. I know if I were you, I'd never forgive me. So, tell me what I can do to prove to you I've changed, and I'll do it."

"There's nothing, Dad. The one thing I'd make you do, you've already done." Abe looked at his son with confusion. "You've got Bones' trust, and we both know she doesn't open up easy. I figured it would be an impossible task when I decided it." Booth always thought that his dad would find him eventually- maybe not in this way, but still. After Bones found out about his dad, he thought that if his dad asked forgiveness he would send him to Bones to try and get her trust, and knowing what he'd done she never would. Funny how when he decided this, her father probably had more of her trust than Booth did.

"Look, I'll get out of your life if you want me to, but I do want to make sure you know that I'm sorry for what a bastard I was to you and your brother, even your grandfather."

"You don't have to, Dad. You and Bones need to stay in touch, meaning you're going to be in my life." Booth's dad immediately pulled him into a hug, with a big smile plastered across his wrinkled face. Booth sighed. Somehow Bones' wish that he and his dad would get along had happened. They were acting like they had a normal father/ son relationship- minus the whole 'I'll leave your life' part. After the father ended the hug, he began to interrogate his son again.

"So, will you at least tell what you'd do if you she asked you to go on a date with her?"

"Say yes." Booth answered before he could stop himself, and began to cursing himself internally.

"Well, that was a lot easier than getting an answer out of her," Abe muttered.

"What?" Abe realized his mistake immediately.

"Shit…"

* * *

**Okay, I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm going to beg you for a review. I hate when authors do this, but I'm worried that people are getting bored with the story and if that's the case then I'll finish it up more quickly than if people are reading it and enjoying it. So, just let me know? Thanks for those who do!**


	8. Too Clueless and Stubborn

**Okay, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for the reviews. I'll try to review more often, too. :)**

* * *

"Forget I said anything." Abe wasn't supposed to let it slip that he asked Tempe if she would date. At least, not that loud.

"What do you mean it was a lot easier to get an answer from me?" Booth's voice began to fill with rage.

"Nothin. Again, forget I said anything. I didn't mean to say that aloud."

"Then what did you mean to say?"

"Nothing. Seeley, just drop it."

"No! You said it was easier getting it out of me than her. What did you get out of Bones?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Dad, I'm trying to forgive you, but if you aren't going to be honest with me then forget it!" Booth stormed out of the office.

_Great_, Abe thought, _Seeley basically forgives me until I won't explain that he and Tempe love each other and are both too clueless and stubborn to admit it. I've been here one day and am sick of the tension between them. How do their friends put up with them?_

Booth went down to Limbo to tell Bones that everything was fine between him and his dad. He wasn't exactly lying- it had been... for about two minutes.

"Bones," he called to her once he saw her, "Dad and I made up. You can talk to him again. Got head back to the office, to do…uh, paperwork. Talk to you later." He waved as he walked away. He however did not consider the possibility that Brennan wouldn't believe him.

Brennan knew that all Booths were stubborn, so she highly doubted that one fifteen minute conversation would solve all of their problems. Booth would still resent Abe; it would just come out in another way. By the time she could remove herself from the remains of a civil war veteran, Booth was already on the road. So, being the logical person she was, she turned to the other man who could confirm his story.

"Abe, did you and Booth make down already?"

"It's make up, Tempe, make up. And sort of." This confused Brennan. Though she had been suspicious, she didn't believe Booth would actually lie to her. Booth never lied to her.

"Neither of you like to leave things half complete, so could you clarify what happened?"

"Um… not without you telling me to get lost."

"Abe," she said dangerously.

"I might have let it slip that it was harder to retrieve information from you about Seeley and your relationship." Brennan didn't understand the problem with that. It was surprising, though; usually Booth was much more private about his personal life than she.

"He didn't tell you we were partners?"

Abe sighed. "Remember what you told me at the diner? I asked Seeley the same question. I accidently let it slip you had told me something personal before, and he got on me about not being honest." Brennan's heart leaped at the possibility that Booth returned her feelings. She quickly tried to remind herself that Booth most likely did not return her feelings; he had laid down the line. Plus, They had attempted it before, and it had not worked out.

"What was his answer?"

"I'm not telling, Tempe. I wouldn't tell him what I meant, so I'm sure not going to tell you his answer. If you really want to know go ask him yourself. But he got mad at me for not explaining what I meant. I was trying to protect _your_ answer. So, when you do go ask him, tell him that."

"What makes you so sure that we will discuss this with him?"

"Because I know you. You haven't changed that much in fifteen years. When you want to know something you find it out. And from the look in your eyes you wanna know this pretty badly." She quickly looked away.

"I could speculate the answer from knowing you always try to protect me."

"Ah, but that would still be nothing but speculation. And you'll want the truth." Brennan sighed. She had been speculating on her and Booth's relationship for years, and it did not make it any easier. She was hoping that Abe would just give her an answer- though by the way he was acting, it was most likely, in her mind, Booth would not agree to a romantic relationship with her. Why else wouldn't tell her Booth's answer?

"I should probably discuss this with Booth then. I believe that we'll be having dinner tonight, or at least drinks some time in the near future. I'll ask him then."

"Why not now?"

"He said he has paperwork."

"Tempe," Abe groaned, "that's the oldest working excuse in the book."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means he wanted to get out of here. He was pretty mad at me when he left."

"Booth is generally an honest man. Why not just say he was mad at you and did not wish to talk about it?" Abe rubbed his face, just as Booth did he was frustrated or tired.

"Because he wanted _us_ to talk. Tempe, I may not know my son well, but I bet if you asked before today if he would even talk to me, he'd have said no. He cares a lot about you, enough to try to work things out with his awful, drunk, abusive, good-for-nothin father. But he also knows what I did for you, and how much I mean to you. He's willing to work it out for you." _Maybe from that she'll understand that they had the same answer. _

"Abe…"

"Tempe, just go talk to him now. I'll be a good boy and stay in your office. Or better yet, I'll just head back to the motel I'm staying at. Get out of everyone's way."

"That's fine. I'll give you a ride to your hotel on my way to the Hoover building, if you want."

"That'd be great." The man and woman walked to Brennan's car. The elder directed her to his motel, but besides that it was a silent trip. Abe was trying to figure out the best thing to do, while Brennan considered different ways of approaching Booth. She didn't want to do anything that would harm their relationship. It was too important to her. Once at the small, run down motel, Abe got out of the car.

"Tempe, I know you're more of a logic, think things through type of person, but this is more of a matter of the heart; symbolic heart that is." He knew her well enough to know when she would correct him.

"Take the brain and place it neutral, and take heart and put it into overdrive," Brennan quoted Booth.

"Good way of putting it. No wonder you're a bestselling author."

"Not my words, Abe." Abe realized who's they were.

"Go talk to him, and sort everything out. Come find me after; let me know how we are." Brennan agreed, and Abe closed the door and watched the once timid girl drive off to confront the only person she could truly talk to about matters of the heart.


	9. Truth

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm sorry I'm doing really bad in updating. I've been having some writer's block and way too much school, but I'll try to better about getting the chapters out more frequently. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**-Astrae Splendent **

**

* * *

**

As Booth drove back to the Hoover building, he couldn't help but wonder what his father had been talking about. How could his dad know who Bones liked? She was very open about her sex life, but Booth doubted even she would talk to a father figure about that type of stuff. _Why did he have to come back? Everything was fine! I was controlling my feelings for Bones, and everything. And then, out of nowhere, my dad comes strolling back into my life and tries to apologize. I always told myself that there was no way in hell I'd ever forgive him, but then she had to owe him. It couldn't be something she could pay off either, it had to be him pulling her out of the system and taking care of her. Saving her from the people who stuck her in a car trunk. So, now I either lose Bones forever because she resents me for not letting my father back into my life, or I have to be nice the man that abused me for coming home from school and protecting my little brother. This sucks. And it's not like I can blame her, either. She had no idea! And then Dad had to ask me that question. I didn't even try to hide it…But why should I? Everyone else knows I'm in love with Bones, well except for her. _

Booth returned to the FBI, and went straight to his office. Everyone he passed saw the dangerous look in his eye. Different rumors immediately began flying, but they all had one thing in common- his partner. So, in the forty-five minutes it took Dr. Temperance Brennan to arrive at the Hoover building, five pools had started on what happen and what was to come from it and anything else people could bet on. The moment, Brennan entered the building people suddenly had things to do- on Booth's floor. By the time Brennan reached Booth's office, half the building was on that floor, and the other half on the phone someone there. Of course, Brennan was completely oblivious to the FBI commotion, and Booth was trying to focus on his work, though his thoughts continuously returned to his father and partner.

Brennan entered his office, and stood there watching him reading a file. After a few minutes of waiting, Brennan spoke up.

"Booth." His eyes shot up immediately. The first thing he noticed was that she didn't exactly look happy. In fact she looked a little mad and hurt.

"Hey, Bones. Everything all right?"

"You lied to me."

"What? I'd never lie to you."

"But you're still upset with Abe." _Great, Dad must have been honest with her. The one time he's honest…_

"But not for being here," Booth pointed out.

"Booth, we both know that you're still angry at him, so respect both of us, and be honest."

"Bones, it's just not one of those things that can be fixed in fifteen minutes. I'm not super rational like you. I can't compartmentalize. _Oh, my dad must have changed because he saved Bones. I completely forgive him for screwing up my childhood._"

"I never expected you to! I told you that I wasn't going to force you to forgive your father!"

"No, that would have been easier. Instead, you give me the option of forgiving him or having you resenting me. What was I supposed to choose?"

"I will admit, I hoped you and Abe would reconcile, but I told you earlier, that it would not come between us either way."

"And I told you it would come up anyway! Geez, Bones, don't you get it? We bicker over nothing all the time, so what's going to happen if we actually have something to fight over?"

"It won't be a problem, Booth!"

"Look, we're fighting over this now! We've only had the problem for three hours!"

"Stop being an infant!"

"Baby, its stop being a baby. And I'm not. I just don't want us to get messed up."

"Us?" Brennan knew rationally that he was referring to their partnership, but she couldn't shake the memory of what almost happened that afternoon in the secluded ally.

"Yeah, Bones. You know… our friendship and everything."

"Right…" she trailed off. Abe had been protecting her from Booth's rejection. There was an awkward silence for a moment. Both waiting for the other to speak.

"Bones, you know how what ours is ours?" Brennan nodded. "Well, what goes on between me and my dad is mine and my dad's. It shouldn't concern you."

"I-" she tried to cut in, but Booth stopped her, and continued.

"But this is difference, because you've stuck yourself in the middle of it. If it was anyone else, I would have laughed in their face when they asked me to try to forgive him. But you asked me Bones, so I had to try. And somehow my dad and I actually began to make up, but then he got truth out of me and then wouldn't tell me why he wanted it. That's when I knew he was the same guy he always has been, a man who finds out what he wants and then holds it over you until he gets what he wants. If he doesn't have any dirt on you, then he physically threatens you."

"Booth, he was protecting me!" Brennan practically yelled. She was tired of Booth giving Abe a hard time. He was a good man who had made mistakes, and had been trying to make up for it since he had been thrown out of his children's lives. Brennan's outburst caught Booth off guard.

"Protecting you? Why does he need to protect you from me?" Brennan realized the implications of her outburst.

"He knows that I have been abandoned before and is trying to protect me from being hurt like that again."

"Bones, you know I won't hurt you. I won't ever abandon you; I don't think I could live with myself if I did that. I know what that would do to you."

_But that doesn't mean you wouldn't reject me, causing me just as much harm. We've been through this before, the only difference is last time I thought it could end. _Brennan thought, but out loud, she said, "Abe is not completely aware of our relationship."

_He's more aware of my feelings for you than you are. _"Bones, why does he think he had to protect you from me?" Brennan didn't have an answer to his question, besides the truth.

"Because of my answer to his question," she answered shyly- something Booth was not used to seeing.

"What question? What answer?" Booth could only hope it was yes to the same question he had been asked. Brennan realized that she had backed herself into a metaphorical corner. She had to tell Booth; she was not very good at lying anyway.

"He asked me what I would do if I you asked me on a date." Booth's mouth dropped. Sure, he had hoped it, but for her to actually admit it so easily?

"How- how did you answer?" he stuttered. Why did he stutter? _Because her answer will make me the happiest man on earth or one of the most miserable._

"I told him that I would consider it." Booth's mouth dropped a bit further, before he gained control of it. _Just because she would agree to go on a single date with me doesn't mean a thing. She could say yes to save our partnership._ He needed to know why she would say yes.

"Why?" he blurted out. Brennan immediately realized why Abe wouldn't tell her Booth's answer: it was a no. He wasn't showing signs of excitement, only confusion.

"If you were to ask me, I would not want it to harm our partnership by rejecting your offer," she surprised herself with her lying ability, then. The words seem very realistic. She didn't even consider the fact that her eyes showed the true pain his reaction caused her. Booth was more focused on her eyes' story then her mouth's, luckily, and noticed the pain.

"Liar." Her blue eyes grew, before she could control them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Booth came out from behind his desk, and approached her. He looked down into her eyes and saw fear- another very rare sight to see in Dr. Temperance Brennan's eyes.

"I know you, and I know when you're lying. And you, Temperance, are lying." She then noticed that they were about as close as they had been earlier that day in the alley. She couldn't help but notice his warm breath against her face. It was very distracting when she was trying to figure out what to say.

"Booth…" was all she could say. Her brain was not focusing properly, due to his proximity. All she could think about was pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. It took everything she had not to enact her thoughts.

"Bones, what if I told you he asked me the same question?"

"Then I would want to know your answer."

"Yes, without hesitation." The two noticed that there was only a fraction of an inch between their faces, and before either of them could think about the consequences, that fraction of an inch was gone. The two began to kiss passionately, feeding the unsatisfaction that the two had been trying to ignore for years. They only stopped when they heard cheering from outside of Booth's office.


	10. After Shock

_The two noticed that there was only a fraction of an inch between their faces, and before either of them could think about the consequences, that fraction of an inch was gone. The two began to kiss passionately, feeding the unsatisfaction that the two had been trying to ignore for years. _

_

* * *

_

Booth and Brennan both quickly pulled away from each other at the eruption of cheering by the other FBI agents, both turning extremely red.

"Glass wall. I forgot…" Booth answered awkwardly. The two quickly tried to straighten up their appearance, not that it would do much. A majority of the FBI already knew what had just transpired in Booth's office, and the rest would find out shortly.

"Booth, we shouldn't have done that."

"I know, Bones. Well, at least not here," he added the last part with a grin. Brennan couldn't help but smile, too. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed the kiss immensely. The grin also relaxed Booth; he was afraid that she would run away from him. It wasn't a secret Bones tried to keep most people at a distance; and though Booth had crossed most of her defense line a long time ago, he was afraid that he would have come too close, nonetheless.

"I believe I received the answer I came for. Plus, I should probably go back to the lab; Cam thought I was just returning Abe to his motel and going back to the lab." Booth stiffened at his father's new name.

"Did he tell you he was going to leave tomorrow? Something about feeling in the way." Brennan's face dropped a little. She enjoyed seeing Abe, but understood why he might feel unwelcomed in Washington now. Booth noticed his partner's face drop. "Hey, Bones," he placed a hand tenderly on her shoulder, "he's trying to stay out your way. You could tell him you want him to stay. He'd do about anything for you."

"I think you might be exaggerating, Booth. He's as willing to go as far for me as you are."

"Bones, you're only proving my point for me." She couldn't help but smile. Whenever a man had said they would do anything for her before she would have found something she would eventually ask them to disprove their point. But with Booth, she knew he would do anything she asked. Plus, she really didn't want to disprove him.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable either, though."

"As long as I'm around you, I won't," he said, using his charming smile.

"You're filled of it," Brennan said, with a smile dancing on her lips.

"Full of it. I'm full of it," he corrected, the smile never leaving his face.

"Same thing," she shrugged.

After several moments of smiling out of pure joy and staring with wanting eyes, Booth stated, "Do you want me to talk to him?" Brennan's loving expression turned into one of shock. As much as she wanted them to make _up_, she thought that after today's argument, Booth would have avoided his father like the plague.

"Booth, last time you talked to Abe you stormed out of my office and told me that everything was fine- and it wasn't."

"It turned out okay, didn't it?" Booth then gently placed a chaste kiss on her lips, which quickly turned into a smile on both faces.

"Better that okay," she replied, placing kiss on his lips in return. It seemed that now they had opened up to the romantic relationship between them, they could not stop. "But not between you and Abe."

"Yeah, okay I messed up," he admitted. "But I'll talk to him if you want me to."

"No, I can. Plus you have paperwork to do. Right?" Brennan asked, trying to find out if he had actually lied as Abe had suspected. Booth looked at his desk where he had their past two cases open trying to write a report for at least one of them. He really hated paperwork.

"Yeah, but, I really hate paperwork."

"It needs to be done though, Booth. Otherwise, it is not possible to convict the killers, and I know you enjoy that part of your work."

"I know," he sighed. "Doesn't mean I like the paper work though. I mean, you can't honestly say that you like _every_ part of your job."

"Yes, I can, because I do." Booth just stared at his partner. Was she serious? Of course she was; she's Bones."Well, except one."

"What?" he quickly racked his brain for any part of her job that she complained about; of course, he couldn't think of any- except breaking bad news to people and working on kids.

"You."

"Huh? You're joking, right?" He sounded insecure, a very rare sound for his voice to hold. Had he just imagined them kissing?

"In a way," she answered. She then walked out of his office, leaving a stunned Booth standing in his office with his jaw hanging open. He wondered, _What did she mean by that?_

_

* * *

_**Review? Please? **


	11. What Did I Just Say?

Brennan returned to her car thinking about what she had just indirectly admitted not only to herself, but to Booth. She was aware of the strong attraction between them and how she felt different when he was around, but did that qualify? Brennan half way convinced herself that she had made a simple slip of the tongue and she did not have such strong feelings for her partner when she remembered the emptiness that she felt when she believed that he was dead. Or when she thought that the Gravedigger would kill him before they found him. Or when he was tortured. Or when he was in his coma. Brennan remembered the fear she had and how it was greater than when she was stuck underground with Hodgins. _But that was because I knew Booth would find me_. Then Hodgins' words echoed through her head. "What you have is faith, baby." She had _faith_ in Booth. By her own definition she had an irrational belief in something that is logically impossible. In reality, the chance that they would be found had been relatively small, but at the time there had not been a doubt in her mind. Not even for a second. She relented that she did have faith in Booth's abilities, which was something that she was slightly uncomfortable admitting. She also was aware that she trusted him with her life, and he trusted her with his. She knew that she would give everything she had to keep him happy and safe. Was that what love was?

As she continued back to the Jeffersonian these thoughts constantly ran through her mind. She needed a second opinion. She thought about the people she was close to in her life who had been in love for a long period of time, to compare her feelings for Booth to those who had been in loved for 30, 40, even 50 years. She could only think of one who even fell into that range. She called him and he answered within three rings. "Yeah?"

"Abe, it's Tempe."

"How'd your talk with Seeley go?"

"Very well," she answered. Abe could hear her smile as she answered. "I said something without thinking about it, and I'm worried that I have misled him."

"So, what do you want me to do? You should probably talk to him about this, not me."

"Can you describe what love feels like?" Abe began to laugh. Was this the same girl who for the past twenty years talked about love was nothing but chemicals and endorphins?

"I can't honestly answer that. Love takes many forms, and it's never the same."

"Can you please try, Abe?" she pleaded. Something was really bothering her if she's was begging, and Abe knew it. It suddenly clicked in the older man's mind.

"Tempe, are you thinkin' you're in love with Seeley?" There was no reply on the other end of the phone. After a moment he repeated her name.

"I may have implied that to him," she finally responded.

"That didn't really answer my question," he pointed out.

"I don't know. That's why I was calling you. Since you have been in love before, I thought it would be beneficial to know what love was like."

Abe sighed before answering. "Okay, let me ask you a few question. Do you think about my son consistently when you aren't around him?"

"I don't think about anything consistently. If I'm working, then I'm focused on the skeleton in front of me; if I'm writing, then I'm concentrated on my story. If I'm having a conversation, then my thoughts are on that topic." Abe rolled his eyes. she could never give a straight answer when it came to her personal life.

"Do you ever just think about Seeley?"

"I have noticed that he's been on my mind more and more recently," she admitted.

"When he was kidnapped, how did you feel?"

"I was scared, the most I have ever been, except for when Booth was in shot or in his coma."

"Wait, what? Seeley was shot? Here in DC? And then was in a coma?"

"Yes. He fell into a coma for four days due to a bad reaction of anesthetic after having a benign brain tumor removed. That was last year; I never left his side. And the year before that Pam Nunan, a very psychotic woman, believed them to be in a relationship, and that I was distracting him, so she shot at me. Booth jumped in the way… I thought he was dead for several weeks. Sweets didn't respect Booth's wishes to inform me he was undercover. He thought it would be interesting to see our reactions, and how it affected our relationship. I would appreciate it if you could keep the last part from Booth, I don't want him to kill Sweets."

"Holy shit. You need to tell me more about my son's life. Remind me, how long have you been seeing Seeley, again?"

"I've been seeing him on a regular basis for five years this September, but we met a year prior to that." Abe was about to ask why no one told him they had been dating that long or both of them were shy about talking about their relationship when he realized her misunderstanding.

"Not how long have you been seeing him for work, but how long have you, two, been dating, Tempe?" There was a pause as she looked for the time.

"If our conversation can be considered the starting point of a relationship, about thirty minutes."

"Okay, Tempe, how far are you willing to go to help Seeley?"

"As far as he needs me to," she answered without a second thought.

"Has he dated anyone since you met?"

"Yes."

"And what did you think about them?" he bated.

"I was resentful towards the women, which caused some issues. But everything is fine now. Why?"

"You were jealous." Abe smiled. The Temperance Brennan he knew did not get jealous of other women over a man, or at least she hadn't before. When Seeley was around though, she was slightly different and from the little Angela had told him, they were always flirting. He also knew how much Seeley cared about her, and vice versa.

"That is an accurate statement." Abe was again shocked that she so easily admitted this. _What has my son done to her?_

"Okay, after talking to you and listening to your friend, Angela, I'm pretty sure you're in love with Seeley. And I think most of your friends agree, though they think _you_ won't ever admit that you're in love. Quite frankly, I would have never believed it either if you weren't the one tellin' me."

"I only started believing in love because of Booth."

"Oh, yeah, Tempe, you're in love," Abe laughed.

"I was coming to the same conclusion," admitted Brennan. The only question remained was how would Booth react to her realization.


	12. Boss Talk

Booth's mind was reeling. What could Bones have possibly meant when she said she didn't like working with _him._ Sure, their relationship had started out rocky, but everything was fine now. Right? They were best friends and definitely something more now, though Booth wasn't sure how to define it. He knew that they couldn't use the partners excuse any more though, or even the 'just friends' one either. But would Bones be willing to use the whole boyfriend/ girlfriend titles? And what could Bones have meant? He knew that working with the FBI wasn't the reason she became a forensic anthropologist, but she did still like working with them, right? This was going to drive Booth crazy!

His mind was so involved with this that he didn't hear his boss enter the office- either of them. "Booth," the older boss said. Booth looked up to see Deputy Director Sam Cullen and Assistant Director Andrew Hacker, neither of whom looked particularly pleased.

"Yes, sir?" Booth had a feeling that this had something to do with the kiss half the building had witnessed earlier. _This is going to be awkward_.

"It has come to our attention that you and Temperance have become more that 'just partners'. This goes against the FBI regulations." Hacker looked more pissed than Cullen. Not that Booth could blame him; he and Bones had been going out occasionally… wait a minute. Booth could use that to his advantage.

"Bones, I mean Dr. Brennan, and I… we kissed. But we've never been more than partners and friends." Not technically a lie, since he didn't know where there relationship stood at this point.

"Agent Booth, are you aware that the FBI has rules about dating other agents or liaisons?" Cullen asked.

"I am, sir.

"Then you understand why you either need to terminate your romantic relationship with her, or she will be assigned a different agent to work with. The bureau would prefer you to terminate your relationship due to your high closed case rate."

"Why?"

"Why, what, Booth?"

"Why do we have to split up? With all due respect, I don't understand why that rule is only enforced with us."

"What do you mean?" Cullen asked very suspiciously. Booth could have sworn Hacker gave him an evil look. Which was fairly understandable considering that Booth was about to rat him out for having a relationship with Bones. Booth didn't mind ratting out Hacker; he never really liked him anyway.

"Well, I mean, Assistant Director Hacker has been a couple of dates with Bones. And no one said anything about Bones and Sully, I mean Agent Sullivan, when they dating for a few months. And Sweets is getting married to Daisy Wick who's one of the interns at the Jeffersonian. And Cam and I dated, too. So, why does this only matter when it's Bones and me?" Cullen immediately turned to his inferior.

"Hacker?"

"I have been on several dates with Temperance; though since we did not work together, I did not think it would affect our working relationship." Cullen continued to glare at Hacker. Booth was just relieved not to have all of the attention on him- and anger directed towards Hacker was always a bonus in Booth's mind. The guy just bugged him (and that was before Bones started dating him).

"We'll discuss this later," Cullen growled. He then turned his attention back to Booth. "Agent Booth, I was not aware of so many relationships that crossed that line. But the rules are there for a reason. If you and Dr. Brennan are in a serious relationship, and one of you must choose between a suspect and your partner. What do you choose?"

"Bones," Booth answered without a second thought. "But I would have told you that after our first case together." Okay, that was probably a lie considering it ended with her slapping him. But definitely after that Christmas where Hodgins and Zack let that bacteria out into the lab. He finally understood why she had slapped him the previous year, and that was probably when he first began to open his heart to her. Cullen let out a deep breath. He was beginning to see that he would not be able to convince Booth to end his relationship with Dr. Brennan. If he tried too hard, he'd lose one of the best agents the bureau had.

"Andrew, could you leave Agent Booth and I alone for a minute?" Hacker nodded before leaving. The older man looked at his agent once the door shut and asked, "You won't sever your social relationship with Dr. Brennan, will you?"

"Not for anything, sir." Cullen was never particularly fond of the woman, but knew how important she was to his agent and how important their team was to the agency. And after everything she had done to help his daughter, he knew that the rules would just have to be bent.

With a sigh, he responded, "Just keep it out of the office. Both of them. And I don't want this to affect your professional relationship. Understood?" Booth just let the smile grow on his face.

"Yes, sir. Nothing will change." Cullen nodded firmly, before walking out of the office. Booth was pretty sure he heard him yelling at Hacker, because Hacker was 'supposed to be an example for the agents to follow' and if he was 'able to break the rule then everyone would think they could do the same'. Booth was completely happy with how the afternoon was turning out. He grabbed his keys and snuck out to visit his favorite squint.

* * *

**Okay, so there's only a few more chapters left (I'm thinking three more and an epilogue). I just thought you guys might want to know. Anyway, can you click the blue button and review?**


	13. In a State of Oblivious

**So I'm sorry I haven't posted in a few days. I was going to post Thursday night/ Friday morning but the season finale had my mind working on what was going to happen instead... Can you blame me though? **

**IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE FINALE DO NOT READ FURTHER! Anyway, I love/ hate the finale because I was sure that B&B would get together before they went their separate directions... apparently not though. And was I the only one who wanted to shoot Daisy? She kept on talking about how B&B were holding each other back and they both needed space or whatever from each other. And then I felt so bad for Sweets! He had to chose between Daisy and his life (I personally think he made the right choice though I do love them as a couple). Booth and Brennan will be so lonely without each other, especially not seeing or talking to each other for twelve months. I also think Brennan is going to want to kill Daisy by the end of the Indonesia trip. i mean she wants to after a few days in the lab. Speaking of the lab, poor Cam. She has to train a whole new staff to fill in for a year; at least she'll have Sweets help though!**

**Okay, sorry for the rant, but I really needed to get it out. But now to the next chapter of Past Sins, Future Forgiveness?**

**

* * *

**

Brennan returned to the Jeffersonian with work being the furthest thing from her mind. All she could think about was Booth and their blooming relationship. She didn't know how to approach their relationship; she knew Booth preferred his relationships to be private, so Brennan would respect those wishes. She didn't know how she and Booth would fair with seeing each other; whether it would be awkward, completely normal, or if the conversation right after their first kiss was an indicator, if they'd be able to control their biological urges.

When she quietly went to her office, thankful she had avoided Angela. She grabbed everything she needed to work downstairs, and left her office. As she began to go to work with the aged skeletons, her mind turned on autopilot as she resumed her train of thought. After about a minute in this mind set, she literally ran into Hodgins.

"Hey, Dr. B. What's the rush?" he asked. Then let out a little smirk. Brennan was oblivious to this, though.

"I'd like to get back to the cases back in the bone storage. I've lost a fair amount of time today."

"Yeah, I heard about Abe and Booth's connection. How is Booth taking it?"

"Fairly well considering the circumstances. If you'll excuse, I should get downstairs."

"Yeah, sure. But, uh, Dr. B?"

"Yes?"

"Your lipstick is a little smudged," Hodgins answered with his little smirk growing into a full 'I know what you did' smile before walking on. Brennan quickly turned in embarrassment and rushed towards the nearest bathroom, where she quickly fixed her lipstick. _Thank God that Angela and Hodgins don't gossip like they did when they were dating._ Brennan went to bone storage and tried to involve herself in her work. Again, Booth appeared on her mind. Abe's words echoed through her mind. _"Do you think about my son consistently when you aren't around him?"_ She had denied it to Abe, but Booth was always on her mind in some way. Whether if it was as Andy Lister or her trying to find evidence for them or even these moments when she let her mind wonder and he found his way into her thoughts.

Her thoughts were eventually interrupted by a familiar sound. The sound of high heels clicking. Brennan hoped it was Cam. It wasn't.

"Sweetie, are you doing okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be, Ange?"

"I don't know; maybe because last time I saw you, you were going to talk to Abe in your office." Brennan internally let out a sigh of relief. Hodgins didn't tell her about the lipstick.

"Everything's fine. Abe and Booth talked, and though Booth does not forgive Abe, they can be social." Angela searched Brennan's face for any sign of how _she_ was doing, and to her surprise, Brennan looked very happy. Suspiciously happy.

"Sweetie, are you not telling me something?"

"No." Brennan hoped that she wouldn't give away, but she didn't look up from the skeleton anyway.

"If you say so." Angela didn't quite believe her, she knew Brennan too well. But since the doctor had attempted to lie to her, there must be a good reason. She would get it out of her, eventually.

Brennan's phone began to ring. She looked at Angela who gave her permission to answer it with a nod.

"Brennan."

"Bones, where are you?"

"At the lab. I told you that."

"Where in the lab? In case you haven't noticed, it's kinda a big place."

"Bone storage."

"I'll be down in just a second." Booth sounded more excited than a child who was told that school was cancelled for the rest of the year. But the phone hung up before Brennan could say another thing. Brennan couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes. Angela noticed.

"Who was that?"

"Booth," Brennan answered, trying to act as though the events of earlier had not occurred (which was harder than she had suspected. The women heard Booth coming down the stairs. Angela quietly scooted back into the shadows a bit- not enough for Brennan to notice, but enough Booth wouldn't see her right away. They watched as the agent flew down the steps, all together missing the last two stairs in his excitement to see his Bones.

Booth quickly ran to Brennan, completely oblivious to the occupant in the room. Brennan quickly forgot about her best friend, as well, as the man approached her- she even forgot the skeleton laying in front of her (something that was not an uncommon when Booth entered the room).

Booth ran up to Brennan and without giving it another thought, he kissed her just as passionately as they had in his office. She kissed back just as avidly. Angela held back a scream, though she did take out her phone and take a quick picture and sent it to Hodgins, before shuffling further back into the shadows of the room. She wasn't going to say a word that would mess this moment up. She'd been trying to get this to happen for almost six years, and any outside interference might screw it up.

Booth and Brennan separated once both set of lungs ran out of air.

"What's going on, Booth?" Brennan asked with a smile so big Angela thought it was unnatural.

"The FBI won't stop us, at all. They won't give more sessions with Sweets or anything!" He pulled her in for another kiss, which was much shorter than the prior one, but just as passionate.

"How?"

"I honestly don't have a clue. Cullen just said not to let it interfere with our work and to keep it out of both of our offices."

"Technically, this isn't either of our offices," Brennan replied, pulling him in for a third kiss. Angela's phone went off- a text back from Jack from the picture she had sent him.

Brennan suddenly remembered the artist. She pulled back from the kiss, her and Booth's foreheads met.

"Everything okay, Bones?"

"Angela," she muttered.

"What about her?"

"She's down here."

"Not like it would have been a secret, anyway," he sighed. "Angela, you can come out." A joyful, ear shattering scream was heard throughout the entire lab.

* * *

**Tell me what you think (love or hate, I'd like to know). It takes like a second and all you have to do is click the button below. :)**


	14. About Time

**Hey, guys! I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'm sorry its a slightly short than usual, but it felt like it needed to end her for this chapter. Anyway, here it is. :)**

**

* * *

**

Within moments Cam and a small group of security guards were coming down to Limbo to find out what all of the commotion was.

"Hey, is everyone alright?" Cam asked seeing Booth and Brennan on one side of the room and Angela on the other. Her cop mind began to work, especially with a guilty looking Dr. Brennan and, an even more so, Booth.

"Yeah, Angela just got a little excited," Booth explained, hoping to not have to admit what Angela had witnessed in front of the guards. Cam motioned that the guards could leave and, as they left, Hodgins entered.

"You okay, Angie?" Hodgins asked. After living with Angela for a fair amount of time several years ago, he knew her scream like he knew Tiger Swallowtail Butterfly.

"Oh, yeah." She wore her biggest smile, and it was clearly genuine. Her eyes never left the _partners_, though, which didn't go unnoticed by Hodgins or Cam.

"Okay, am I missing something?" Cam had to ask.

"Angela must have seen something that excited her," Hodgins replied, knowing very well what caused the excited yelp. If the fact smudged lipstick that Dr. B wore earlier in the day had returned didn't make it obvious what was going on, the picture message he had received from Angela definitely was. His eyes had also fallen on the forensic anthropologist and FBI special agent. Again, Cam followed her friend's eyes. She knew that Angela would only be happy enough to scream for Dr. Brennan for one reason, and that reason was standing right next to her. Cam looked at the two as well, expecting an answer from her friends.

"Angela might have gotten over excited when she saw Booth and I kiss," Brennan surmised, after a moment.

"Sweetie, there's no _might_ about it," Angela corrected. Cam's eyes shot opened. She didn't think that either one of them would so easily admit it. Seeley had already told her that he loved Dr. Brennan, but _this_ was definitely a surprise way of finding out he had acted on it. Especially with Booth's dad coming to town. Of course, the two never did anything normally, so why should their relationship be any different?

"Well, congratulations. It's about time." Booth gave an awkward smile and Brennan gave a verbal thanks. "I'm not going to have to threaten you constantly, am I? Doing that once for them," Cam motioned towards the artist and etymologist, "was enough for a lifetime."

"No, Booth and I will remain professional."

"Like you were just now?" Angela teased, earning her a glare from both Booth and Brennan. Hodgins let out a small chuckle at the comment, and Cam rolled her eyes with a smile.

"We'll keep it out of the lab, Cam," Booth promised.

"Dude, you've never kept it out of the lab." Hodgins had a point that everyone was aware of- except the new couple.

"A couple of kisses for good news don't count," Brennan announced. She then leaned towards Booth and quietly asked, "Does it?"

"No, it doesn't," he said in a normal voice. "Especially at the beginning of a relationship."

"Seeley, this relationship has been going on since I got to the Jeffersonian. It's just you'll admit it, now."

"Nothing has happened between Booth and I since you arrived. At least, not before today," Brennan said quickly. Booth quickly 'verified' this story; no one even tried to explain how wrong stubborn couple was at this point. They'd learned over the past few years that it was impossible to convince these people of anything, especially if it involved their relationship.

Booth and Brennan escaped from bone storage as soon as they possibly could; they didn't like being interrogated by their friends and Brennan knew Angela would drag her out to a bar for all of the information soon, anyhow. The couple had escaped to go to dinner and, of course, they chose Thai at Brennan's apartment, like they would have a day, week, month or even year prior. About half way through dinner, Booth brought up a slightly sensitive topic.

"So, are we going to talk to my father tomorrow?"

"We?" Brennan was under the impression that she would be talking to Abe alone, since Booth and his father didn't exactly get along.

"I figured you'd want some company for the ride over, at least."

"Then we'll go in the morning, if you aren't too busy."

"That works. But we have a meeting with Sweets tomorrow afternoon." Brennan sighed. She understood why they were seeing Sweets, but his attempt of getting them to open up was becoming tedious- plus, Brennan never had a large amount of confidence in psychology.

"Fine, but do you think we could not talk about our relationship? I think I'm tired of explaining how it began."

"Yeah, me too," Booth agreed. "Plus, the kid's got his own sex life he can experiment with, he doesn't need to talk about ours."

"Booth, we don't have a sex life," Brennan said very matter-of-factly. With Booth's confused face, she explained her statement, "We haven't had intercourse."

"Well, we can fix that," he replied, leaning across the table to kiss her. The kiss deepened very quickly, eventually leading the couple to Brennan's bedroom.

* * *

**So...**** what did you guys think? Good, bad, okay? **


	15. You Aren't as Obvious as You Think

**Happy Memorial Day everyone! I'm dedicating this chapter to all of those who have lost their lives protecting their county. I don't know anyone personally who has lost their life serving their country, but I'm grateful for all of those who have. May their souls rest in peace.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Booth and Brennan went to the small motel that Brennan had dropped Abe off at the day prior. Booth and Brennan were both uncharacteristically quiet. The night before had been one of the most thrilling nights in both their lives, and neither had wanted it to end. However, around one thirty, the two had fallen asleep, Booth's arm wrapped loving around his partner's waist. The morning hadn't been awkward, as they both feared. Brennan had woken first, and instead of jumping out of bed as she usually did, she just moved closer to Booth and took in the moment. When Booth awoke, he was surprised to still have Bones in his arms. Part of him was afraid that she would have already run for the nearest dig sight, but was grateful that she was in his arms instead.

As they pulled up to the inn, they saw Abe placing his suitcase into a taxi. Brennan was out of the car before Booth had even placed it in park, running to the man who had taken her out of the foster system.

"Abe, are you leaving?" Both Booth men heard the hurt that was reflected in her voice.

"Yeah. I figure with this whole mess it was probably best if I left pretty quickly, plus some other stuff came up."

"But you said that you would stay here for the week. You've been here about twenty three hours." Only Brennan would be that precise.

"I have some other business to attend to. Plus, I've been caused enough problems in your life."

"That doesn't mean I want you out of it," Brennan reasoned.

"Dad, you don't have to go." Booth didn't want to see Bones hurt by his father in one of the few ways she could be hurt.

Abe gave a small chuckle. "I think it'd be best if I left. Seeley, I know you and I aren't on the best of terms, but I don't want to be a bother."

"Dad, I don't want you walking out of Bones' life."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" Abe asked looking back and forth between the two. "Hell, I'm not leaving. I know I'm in the way at the Jeffersonian, and my business partner, Karl, just got sick and needs me to take over his appointments. I would be going back to Chicago even if you two weren't in love with each other." Both the doctor and agent looked awkwardly at the other, before looking like deer in the headlight at the older man. "Oh, hell. Seeley, you haven't told her you love her yet?"

"Um, I mean we never really talked about that… and I mean, Bones is just beginning to even believe in love because its-"

"All chemicals and endorphins. I lived with her for years; I heard that speech multiple times. And you," Abe said turning towards Brennan like a father scolding his daughter, "obviously didn't imply what you thought you did, otherwise he would have already poured out his heart to you." The couple looked at each other awkwardly again. After a few silent, uncomfortable moments Abe excused himself to check out (though in reality he knew his son and Tempe needed to talk in private).

Once Abe was inside the motel, Booth turned to Bones and asked, "What did you imply to me?"

"That I love you..." Booth thought his ears were deceiving him. Bones had actually just said the three words he had been praying to hear within his lifetime.

"And when did you imply that? Because I definitely missed it."

"Yesterday. I said that I didn't like working you; it's because I love it, and you. I assumed that you understood what I meant."

Booth couldn't help but smile. Any other woman, he probably would have entertained the idea that they loved him, but not with Bones. Not after all the rants she had forced him to listen to about how love was irrational or whatever. "No. I didn't. Last time we talked about this, you said that you were coming to realize that love was real. I had no idea that you had-"

"Deducted that I love you."

"Yeah," he answered with a childish grin. "If I had had a clue I would have told that I love you, have loved you since I first saw you, and will always love you."

"Booth, you have no way of knowing that."

"Do you trust my gut?"

"If you are talking about your digestive tract, then I fail to see the connection. If you're talking about your instincts, then yes. I've seen how accurate they have in the past, and have no reason to doubt them."

"Then I will always love you," he responded, pulling Bones into a hug. Abe came out and saw the people he considered his children (one of who actually was) in such a sweet embrace, so he waited until they separated before approaching them.

"So, I think I'm heading out. I've got to catch my flight back to Chicago, soon." He walked over and gave Brennan a hug. "Be careful with my son's heart. And if you ever get the urge to run from him, come to me. Got it?" Abe muttered into her ear. Brennan simply nodded her head as their hug ended.

Next, Abe took a side step over to his son and extended a hand. "Dad."

"Seeley, please, let me say something. I'm sorry I was a crappy father to you and Jared. You deserved better, and I'm going to try to make it up to you boys. I'm not sure how, but I will." Booth gave his father a solemn nod. Abe then leaned and said so Brennan couldn't hear, "If she ever tried to run from and I find out where she is, I'll let you know where she is unless you've done something really stupid."

"I won't lose her," Booth swore, again, so the anthropologist couldn't hear.

"It might not mean much to you, but I'm real proud of you, son.

As Abe's cab drove off towards the airport, Booth wrapped his arm around _his_ Bones, and held her close.

"You okay, Bones?" She just nodded. "Not the visit you were expecting, huh?"

"I doubt that it is what anyone expected, Booth. It would have been highly irrational to assume that Abe was your father with no proof."

"You're avoiding my question," Booth pointed out.

"Your assumption is correct," she sighed. "His visit did not go as I expected," she finally answered, moving closer to her partner.

"Everything will turn out fine, Bones. Everything will turn out fine."

* * *

**So there's an epilogue, but that's all that's left. So what did you guys think about this chapter or the story overall? **


	16. Epilogue

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update, but I wanted to make this last chapter good. I know it's short, but I hope that you like.**

**

* * *

**

Booth and Brennan sat in their normal position on Sweets' couch, just in case somehow the psychologist hadn't heard about their relationship. Sweets eventually came in, and sat down across from them. He looked at them, waiting for one of them to begin to talk.

"So, either of you want to talk about what happened in Agent Booth's office yesterday?" Sweets asked, after a few moments of silence.

"No." The two voices answered as one. The agent and anthropologist slid closer to each other on the couch; Booth grabbed Brennan's hand.

"Seriously? You two have been dancing around each other for years, and when you finally get together, you don't want to talk about it?"

"Right," Booth answered. Sweets let out a sigh.

"Okay, well… Have you met Dr. Brennan's grandfather yet?" Unbeknown to Sweets, that was what they wanted to talk about even less.

"Grandfather?" Booth looked at Brennan.

"Abe didn't like how he acted as a father, so he asked me to call address him as my grandfather since his children's grandfather did a good job of raising them," Brennan replied, squeezing Booth's hand.

"Wait, did Abe abandon his kids?"

"Yes."

"And then he took in a girl who had also been abandoned by her parents?"

"Yes."

"How long have you known Mr. Hartell abandoned his children?" Booth and Brennan looked at each other. They had both realized Sweets didn't know Booth's connection to Abe, so they were debating informing him or not.

"I have known his children were abandoned for years, but only the details recently."

"How did you react when you found out about his past?"

"She ran off," Booth answered.

"I did not! I went back to the lab and got Angela and Cam's perspective on the situation."

"So, you only found out about his past in the past four years or so."

"Yes. It definitely has placed strain on our relationship."

"So, you and Abe still don't talk about it?"

"We did this past visit more than we have in the past fifteen years."

"And what brought up the conversation?" The agent and doctor looked at each other again.

"Should we tell him?" Brennan asked Booth.

"I don't really want to. But he'll probably find out eventually since _you_ told all of the squints."

"What? I didn't tell Hodgins or any of the graduate students. Angela or Cam did."

"Hey, guys, remember when I told you that you would ignore people because it helped you bond? You're doing that again," Sweets complained. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it.

"Either way, you told some of the squints and eventually Daisy will find out, and then we'll have to talk about why we didn't tell him," Booth told Brennan, completely ignore Sweets comment. They both looked at Sweets.

"Booth attacked Abe," Brennan answered Sweets previously asked question.

"Bones! That's not how you tell him!"

"Why did you attack him?" Sweets asked completely in shock.

"I thought he was going to hurt Bones."

"Why?"

"Because I know that he liked to beat on kids, and if he got drunk enough he could try and hit anyone," Booth answered Sweets question.

"So, he reminds you of _your_ father, so you attacked him."

Booth checked his watch, the session still had a while. Booth placed his hands in his pocket, and played with its contents. "It was a little more than looking like my old man, Sweets." His phone began going off. "Booth… Yes, sir… We're on our way." He clicked the hang up button and his phone and turned to Brennan. "We've got to go," he told his partner as he stood up.

"Wait, Agent Booth, what do you mean by that? About Abe Hartell?"

"He's my dad," Booth answered, rushing Brennan out of the room. The door shut on Sweets' baffled expression.

Outside of the office, Brennan turned to her partner. "So, where's the body?"

"What body?" Booth asked back with a smile. "I was playing with my phone and set off a ringtone."

* * *

**So overall good? bad? okay? Review?**


End file.
